otkcictfandomcom-20200213-history
Rittertruppe
The Rittertruppe is the heavy infantry component of the Ritterheer. Their main advantage are the Weißwolf-IFVs, the combat armour and their overall carried punch whereever the can't be used. Together with the armor, the Rittertruppe is nearly unstoppable. Due to the reduction of the solely armour based Panzerdivisionen, the carriers of the armoured force will be the Ritterdivisionen. Organisation of a Ritter-Division Example: 1. Ritterdivision, VII. Korps, Heimatarmee. Staff, 1. Ritterdivision : Ritterregiment 1 :: I. Battailon ::: Staff I, 3-RRF ::: A-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: B-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: C-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: D-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: E-Company (Armoured Company) :: II. Battailon ::: Staff II, 3-RRF ::: F-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: G-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: H-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: I-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: J-Company (Armoured Company) :: III. Battailon ::: Staff III, 3-RRF ::: K-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: L-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: M-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: N-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: O-Company (Armoured Company) :: IV.Battailon/Support Battailon ::: Staff IV, 3-RRF ::: Maintenance Company ::: Engineer-Company 1 ::: Engineer-Company 2 ::: Field Hospital ::: Field-Kitchen :: Scout Platoon :: Regimental Artillery Battery :: Regimental Anti-Air-Company : Ritterregiment 2 :: I. Battailon ::: Staff I, 3-RRF ::: A-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: B-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: C-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: D-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: E-Company (Armoured Company) :: II. Battailon ::: Staff II, 3-RRF ::: F-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: G-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: H-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: I-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: J-Company (Armoured Company) :: III. Battailon ::: Staff III, 3-RRF ::: K-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: L-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: M-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: N-Company (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: O-Company (Armoured Company) :: IV.Battailon/Support Battailon ::: Staff IV, 3-RRF ::: Maintenance Company ::: Engineer-Company 1 ::: Engineer-Company 2 ::: Field Hospital ::: Field-Kitchen :: Scout Platoon :: Regimental Artillery Battery :: Regimental Anti-Air-Company : Panzerregiment 15 :: I. Battalion ::: Staff I, 9-PzR ::: A-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: B-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: C-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: D-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: E-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: II. Battalion ::: Staff I, 9-PzR ::: F-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: G-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: H-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: I-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: J-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: III. Battalion ::: Staff I, 9-PzR ::: K-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: L-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: M-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: N-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: O-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: IV. Battalion ::: Staff I, 9-PzR ::: P-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: Q-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: R-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: S-Kompanie (Armoured Company) ::: T-Kompanie (General Purpose Heavy Company) :: Maintanance Battailion : Artillerieregiment 46 :: Staff AR-46 :: I. Bataillon ::: Staff I, AR-46 ::: A-Battery (LARS-Battery) ::: B-Battery (MARS-Battery) ::: C-Battery (Howitzer-Battery) ::: D-Battery (AA-Battery) :: II. Bataillon ::: Staff II, AR-46 ::: E-Battery (LARS-Battery) ::: F-Battery (MARS-Battery) ::: G-Battery (Howitzer-Battery) ::: H-Battery (AA-Battery) :: III. Bataillon ::: Staff III, AR-46 ::: I-Battery (LARS-Battery) ::: J-Battery (MARS-Battery) ::: K-Battery (Howitzer-Battery) ::: L-Battery (AA-Battery) :: IV. Bataillon ::: Staff IV, AR-46 ::: M-Company (LARS-Battery) ::: N-Company (MARS-Battery) ::: O-Company (Howitzer-Battery) ::: S-Company (AA-Battery) :: Scout-Platoon :: Signals Company :: Supply Company : Unterstützungsregiment der 1. Ritterdivision (support regiment) : Rückwärtige Dienste der 1. Ritterdivision (rear services) : Ritterfeldersatzbattalion 1 General Purpose Heavy Company One company with three platoons of 41 soldiers (platoon group á six soldiers, five groups á seven soldiers) and with 27 soldiers for additional purposes (two heavy machine gun groups á five soldiers with two heavy machine guns, two mortar groups á five soldiers with one mortar, company staff á seven soldiers). Including vehicles (Weißwolf-IFVs). : Company Staff: Company-Captain, Company-Sergeant, driver, radioman, 3 riflemen/mechanics. : Platoon Group: Platoon-Lieutenant, Platoon-Sergeant, 2 snipers, radioman, driver : Group: Group-Sergeant, driver, 'Rocketgirl' (soldier responsible for AT-missiles and AA-missiles), machine gunner, sniper, 2 riflemen (one doubling as a combat medic) : Heavy Machine Gun Group: Group-Sergeant, 2 heavy machine gunners, 2 ammunition carriers (one doubling as driver, the other as combat medic) : Mortar Group: Group-Sergeant, Aimer, Gunner, rifleman (doubling as combat medic), driver Armoured Company One company with four platoons of five Rottiger-MBTs, a Krabbe-II AA-tank, a Gürteltier Towing Tank and a SMW 261L. One platoon, formed like a part of a General Purpose Heavy Company. One Field Maintenance Platoon. Scout Company One company of five platoons of five groups á five soldiers (Group-Sergeant/Platoon-Lieutenant/Company-Captain, sniper, rifleman, machine gunner, radioman). Elite soldiers, trained by Waldjäger, clad in Waldjäger Combat Armour. Coordinate artillery, air and space support - ears and eyes of the regiment. Regimental Artillery Battery One Battery of twelve Artilleriesystem Armbrust (truck-mounted howitzer, on LKW 12t, 3 squadrons), four Artilleriesystem Feuerwerker (truck-mounted Gauss-howitzer, on LKW 32t, 1 squadron), 4 Artillerieortungsradar Natter (truck mounted artillery radar, on LKW 32t, one per squadron), one Artillerieortungsradar Kobra (truck mounted artillery radar, on LKW 32t for the staff), 25 Geländewagen 'Adler', 5 Weißwolf-IFVs, 21 Maultier Half-Tracks (as ammunition-carriers). Regimental Anti-Air-Company One Company of twelve LARS-Battery One battery á four squadrons á six Leichtes Artillerieraketensystem LARS (truck mounted light artillery rocket system on LKW 12t) an Artillerieortungsradar Natter (truck mounted artillery radar, on LKW 12t, one per squadron). 24 Maultier Half-Tracks as ammunition carriers. MARS-Battery One battery á four squadrons á six Mittleres Artillerieraketensystem MARS (truck mounted medium artillery rocket system on LKW 12t) an Artillerieortungsradar Natter (truck mounted artillery radar, on LKW 12t, one per squadron). 24 Maultier Half-Tracks as ammunition carriers. Howitzer-Battery One Battery of twelve Artilleriesystem Armbrust (truck-mounted howitzer, on LKW 12t, 3 squadrons), four Artilleriesystem Feuerwerker (truck-mounted Gauss-howitzer, on LKW 32t, 1 squadron), 4 Artillerieortungsradar Natter (truck mounted artillery radar, on LKW 32t, one per squadron), one Artillerieortungsradar Kobra (truck mounted artillery radar, on LKW 32t), 25 Geländewagen 'Adler', 21 Maultier Half-Tracks (as ammunition-carriers). AA-Battery One Battery of four squadrons: : A-Squadron: : B-Sqadron: : C-Squadron: : D-Squadron: Units of the Rittertruppe Divisions *1. Ritterdivision *2. Ritterdivision *3. Ritterdivision *4. Ritterdivision *5. Ritterdivision *6. Ritterdivision *7. Ritterdivision *8. Ritterdivision *9. Ritterdivision *10. Ritterdivision *11. Ritterdivision *12. Ritterdivision *13. Ritterdivision *14. Ritterdivision *15. Ritterdivision *16. Ritterdivision *17. Ritterdivision *18. Ritterdivision *19. Ritterdivision *20. Ritterdivision *21. Ritterdivision *22. Ritterdivision *23. Ritterdivision *24. Ritterdivision *25. Ritterdivision *26. Ritterdivision *27. Ritterdivision Regiments *Ritterregiment 4 *Ritterregiment 8 *Ritterregiment 15 *Ritterregiment 17 *Ritterregiment 18 *Ritterregiment 19 *Ritterregiment 25 *Ritterregiment 26 *Ritterregiment 63 *Ritterregiment 64 *Ritterregiment 65 *Ritterregiment 66 *Ritterregiment 67 *Ritterregiment 68 *Ritterregiment 69 *Ritterregiment 70 *Ritterregiment 71 *Ritterregiment 72 *Ritterregiment 73 *Ritterregiment 74 *Ritterregiment 75 *Ritterregiment 76 *Ritterregiment 77 *Ritterregiment 78 *Ritterregiment 79 *Ritterregiment 80 *Ritterregiment 81 *Ritterregiment 82 *Ritterregiment 83 *Ritterregiment 84 *Ritterregiment 85 *Ritterregiment 86 *Ritterregiment 87 *Ritterregiment 88 *Ritterregiment 89 *Ritterregiment 90 *Ritterregiment 91 *Ritterregiment 92 *Ritterregiment 93 *Ritterregiment 94 *Ritterregiment 95 *Ritterregiment 96 *Ritterregiment 97 *Ritterregiment 98 *Ritterregiment 99 *Ritterregiment 100 See also *Ritterinnendivision Category:Ritterheer Category:Under Construction